This Phase II study will produce a scientifically tested, commercially viable curriculum on interactive videodisc for preventing HIV infection among African-American and Hispanic adolescents. In a sequential manner, the study will develop a skills curriculum for AIDS prevention, produce interactive videodiscs containing that curriculum, and test for efficacy of the videodiscs within a randomized clinical trial. Outcome measures for the clinical trial are cognitive and behavioral indicators of HIV infection risk. Concurrently testing four hypotheses, the Phase II study will determine the effectiveness of interactive videodisc as a delivery mechanism for AIDS prevention relative to a small group delivery format and relative to a didactic information-only curriculum. The study will isolate differential effects of the three curricula among African-American and Hispanic adolescents divided by ethnic-racial group and by gender. If videodisc intervention reduces significant adolescents' HIV infection risks, the investigators will move the research into Phase III for commercial dissemination and wide-scale distribution. The long-term objective of the research is to produce an inexpensive, efficacious, and attractive intervention to help African-American and Hispanic adolescents avoid HIV infection and AIDS.